A magical performance
by Sisseltheman
Summary: Apollo gets more than he bargained for when he's forced into watching Trucy's  and Pearl's  latest magic show.


I wasn't thrilled about it, but Trucy rang and said she was bringing a friend home to practise her magic routine with. It wasn't ideal (I was practising my chords of steel, after all) but I supposed It wouldn't do much harm. I could just practise another day.

So anyway, they turned up at three, forty-five, chattering excitedly and bubbly as ever.

"APOLLO, I'M HOME."

I winced from upstairs. "I know, Truce, you don't have to shout!" I yelled, back at her.

"OKAY. PEARL'S HERE." she shouted again, making it perfectly clear she hadn't listened to what I'd said at all.

"Right, okay!" I sighed. Now they were home I couldn't practise chords of steel. I looked down guiltily at the huge stack of paper-work I still needed to do. Not fun, but unfortunately, necessary. I put my pen to the paper and began.

I'd been working for about forty minutes ( though it felt more like five hours) when Trucy shouted upstairs again. They'd been quite quiet, except for the odd giggling fit.

"APOLLO, CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE?"

I scowled, "What is is Trucy?"

"JUST COME DOWN HERE!"

"Fine . . . why don't you come up here?" I grumbled to myself, getting up and heading off downstairs.

As I guessed I would, I found them in the living room, neither in school uniform anymore. Trucy had changed into her magician's outfit and as for Pearl . . .

I'd never met her before today. I'd heard enough about her off Trucy, about how she was nice, funny and popular but hadn't paid a huge deal of attention to it. Sometimes when Trucy talked I'd tend to zone out anyway. She **did** go on abit.

So I suppose I was surprised. Pearl was slightly taller than Trucy, who was fairly short. She had shoulder length brown hair, porcelain, flawless complexion and was wearing a tight, short, sparkly dress. Her face was beautiful, big brown eyes and small lips. It was petite, cute and pretty.

"Hey Apollo!" Trucy said excitedly. "So, we've been practising this mini show and we realised, we need feedback. You gotta watch it, okay? Oh, and this is Pearl, by the way."

"Hi." she said, shortly, smiling at me.

"Hey, Pearl." I nodded at her. "Look, Trucy, I don't have time for-"

"Yeah, I know. I've heard it before, "stop making me watch your stupid magic tricks, Trucy, I'm busy with my important Lawyer work!"" she imitated my voice, making it squeaky and high-pitched. So nothing like my actual voice. "Pleaaaase, Apollo. Don't just watch for me- do it for Pearl. She came round specially. In fact . . . " I sensed Trucy was about to change tact. "If you don't, Daddy will be mad at you. Him and Pearl go way back."

I rolled my eyes. I was certain _Daddy _would be a lot madder if I hadn't done any of my paperwork. However, I knew Trucy wouldn't shut up about it until I just agreed so I nodded and sat down. And anyway, perverted and disgusting as I felt thinking this, how bad could looking at Pearl for half an hour be?

The show began and I had to admit, some of the tricks were actually pretty good. I'd never really understood how Trucy did them really. It was all in the slights of hands and distracting the person who was watching for long enough to do the trick, but Trucy and Pearl were so good that I was left dumbfounded and befuddled.

". . . and _that_ was our final trick."

I clapped and nodded, "I have to admit, Truce, it was good. The tricks were interesting and I am non of the wiser about how on earth you two did any of that."

Trucy smiled and winked at Pearl. "Mission accomplished then!" They both sat down. "I'm so thirsty, does anyone want a drink?"

I shook my head and Pearl nodded. "Yes please. Just water, thanks."

"Cool." she said, walking out of the room.

There was an awkward silence for a moment where I tried to decide whether to make an excuse and get back to work, or whether to make conversation with Pearl. Luckily, that decision was made for me.

"So er, you're a lawyer, like Nick then?" She piped up, looking over at me, properly.

"Nick? Oh, you mean Mr. Wright? Yeah, for three years now." I replied, nodding as I spoke.

"Cool. So, are you any good?" She smiled, cocking one eyebrow up.

I laughed a little bit, "I'm al right. I win more than I lose, let's but it that way."

"Well I guess I'd have to see you in action to know that for sure." she added, blushing a little. "So um, your hair's pretty cool. How'd you keep it spiky all the time?"

"Hair gel, I like your hair too. It's really glossy and well . . . just be-"

"So here's your drink, Pearl." Trucy butted in."What'cha talking about?"

"Not a lot really, just about Apollo's badge." Pearl replied handling the situation perfectly. "I'm starved- is there any food around here?"

"Humm, well we're out of anything good right now but there's a chip shop down the street. I could get some if you want?"

"Yes! That sounds incredible."

"Wanna come with?"

"I would but I need to change out of my outfit and everything else. It could take a while. It's pretty tight." she glanced at me. Was it my imagination or was that a small smile?

"Fair do's. What about you, Apollo?"

"Um," I searched my head for an excuse. "I have lot's of paperwork so I can't."

"Ahh, right. Well, be right back, guys."

Me and Pearl now stood awkwardly alone in the living room.

"So . . . I should really get changed now." She said, breaking the silence and heading to the door. " . . .I don't suppose you could do me a favour?"

"Y-yeah, anything."

"Could you un-zip my dress. It's a little tight for me to reach."

She turned away and I gently eased the zip down revealing her flawless pale skin. She then turned around and looked up at me with her big, brown eyes.

"Thank you, Apollo." I felt her hand on my arm. "I don't suppose you could-" she gestured at the sleeves of her dress. "It's just really hard to remove."

Everything in my brain urged me to say no yet I couldn't quite get the words out to say it.

"Um, I-I d-don't thing that's a-apropriate." I stuttered, blindly.

"Really?" she pouted. I probably would have laughed it it hadn't been such a sexy pout. "I don't see what's so inappropriate about one person, helping another person out of a dress that's too tight to get off."

The dress was very tight (which I had unfortunately noticed) but I really wasn't sure I could let this happen. I took a step back from her.

"Look Pearl . . . " I trailed off unable to think of anything to say.

"It's fine- I get it, you're gay-"

"WH-WHAT!" I blurted out. "Hell no! Of course not, I'm just saying this because you're Trucy's friend and you're only seventeen."

"Precisely, I'm sixteen. I'm legal." She smiled up at me and then looked away. "But it's fine. If you won't help me I'll have to do it on my own." She began easing the straps of her dress down, revealing her bra cups, firmly pushing her breasts into neat little cleavage.

I felt the beginning of a bulge in my trousers. _Oh God._ This had the potential to be very embarrassing.

She leaned in and kissed me, as she gently un-did her bra showing all of her firm and perky breasts and all I could do was stand with my mouth a little a-gape, with my erection slowly growing as she revealed her round nipples, protruding with nipple-erection.

"Pearl! No, stop. You can't-" I stuttered, breaking off the kiss.

"Why stop when I can already see how much you're enjoying this." She winked, stepped forward and placed her hand on my crotch, developing the bulge even more. It was so hard now that I was grimacing with concentration, trying my hardest not to cum there and then.

"What about Trucy? You're her best friend-"

"Then, I'm sure she'd be happy to know we're getting along so well . . ."

I gave in. Screw thinking with my head- my cock seemed to overruling every sensible idea I had anyway.

I let her start slowly massaging it as she pulled down my fly with her other hand and stood even closer to me, and placing a gentle kiss on my lips and she run her hands down my trousers. I let out and embarrassing groany noise, unable to control myself as her fingertips stroked the end of my erection through my pants.

Suddenly, Pearl dropped to her knees and started to lick the front of my boxers, leaving a moist patch on the fabric. I let out a long, uncontrollable moan.

"You have to . . . you have to . . . stop." I panted. "Trucy might come home any second-"

"She''ll be ages." Pearl said, confidently, pulling down my pants to reveal huge, very vertical boner. "Wow. You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

She began with a careful lick before she began sucking on the head. It felt so good. I wasn't the most experienced guy but this was ten thousand times better than when I masturbated. I knew I was really close to coming now as she devoured my cock and began to move back and forth- increasing her pace each time.

Faster and faster she went sending raw pleasure through my cock and grabbing my testicles and massaging and licking them as she sucked me off. I tried hard to hold it in but it was too much. The intensity was too strong.

I groaned and came, spilling hot, white cum into Pearl's mouth and face just as Trucy walked in empty handed.

"The chippy was closed-" She looked at our sticky mess, with Pearl on her knees, covered in cum with my sticky, white dick in her mouth and raised her eyebrows. "- which doesn't seem to be a problem since Pearl obviously found something else to eat."


End file.
